


Loving You

by Shady_Knight



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scripture References, the seed family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady_Knight/pseuds/Shady_Knight
Summary: What each of the Seeds would answer if you told them that you loved them.





	1. Joseph

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on tumblr. My name there is shady-knight.

He doesn't react first, maybe because he hears and says it so often.

Everbody loves The Father and he loves everybody in return. He has said them to you, on occasion, when you needed his guidane, but not in the way you want him to say it.

Your love for him is special, different, and he sees it in your eyes when you look at him now. You have never loved anyone like you love him. It is a burning fire in your heart, yet pure at the same time.

When he finally moves he takes your hands and kisses your fingertips briefly, drawing you into his body. His warmth fills you and you want to relax into his comforting embrace.

But you don't have the chance to do that; he takes your face and places several kisses over it. First on your forehead like he does so often, after that on your eyelids when you close your eyes to relish in the contact, then your cheeks, his short beard tickling you, and finally he arrives at your mouth.

You feel him exhale softly. "My dear, dear, _darling_ _child_.", his thumbs stroke over your cheeks. "I did not dare hope but it seems that God has finally guided us together. I am joyous, for I have found the one my heart loves." Happiness bursts in your chest and you feel tears of relief flow over your face. "We will walk to Eden's Gate together as God intented."


	2. John

John completely stops in his tracks, eyes wide and disbelieving.

There is something in his expression that makes your heart break a little, makes you want to reach out and hang unto him, make him forget whatever terrors have made him this way. He looks like he doesn't know how to handle this and you do what your instincts tell you, wrapping your arms around his middle.

You repeat the words, "I love you. _Iloveyou_. _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_...", it becomes a mantra and you stand there, not letting go until you hear a strange sound escape John's throat. It is a sob and you hold tighter as silent shudders wrack his shoulders, as he buries his face in your shoulder and you feel wetness soak the fabric of your shirt. Your hand finds its way to the back of John's head and you keep him against you, wanting to shield him from the world that has been so cruel to him.

Both of you stay there, standing in his kitchen. Your own sadness burns behind your lids and you kiss John's temple, honored that he is allowing this, allowing you to witness his weakness and cradle you in the curve of your body. You don't know how long you have been like this and begin to feel tired from standing still when he mutters a single word.

" _Yes_." Nothing else, but you know what it means. He has accepted you and you feel like you could burst.


	3. Jacob

The oldest Seed drops his truck keys when the words leave your mouth, you hadn't meant to say them out loud, but he had looked so tired when the alarm sounded and you had just wanted to comfort him.

"What", he says slowly, managing to make it sound like a statement rather than a question. You shrink and avert your eyes, blushing and stuttering. "Well'uh, ah...", he strides to stand in front of you, thumb raising your chin to look you into the eyes. "Whatever you thought you were going to achieve with this, don't bother. I am a soldier, I live and die for my family. Loving me will only hurt you. And that will make you weak.", his blue gaze is intense, he wants you to understand something but you are not having it.

"Well, not saying anything isn't going to change how I feel, Jacob.", you say and kiss him, pouring all of your love in that kiss. He returns it briefly before wrenching himself away, clenching his hand into a fist. "Dammit, pup. I won't say it, you hear? I have to go, the Militia isn't going to wait for me." You let him go, knowing that he truly cannot return the words, broken as he is.

But this, protecting you when you are, by all means, weak is his way of showing that he cares.


	4. Faith

She flies into your arms when you tell her, twirling you around in the Bliss fields, laughing and giggling.

"I love you, too.", she says, her eyes shining brighter than the sun. "I'm so glad that we can be together. I'm so happy that you have Faith in the two of us!"

Her hair sways in the breeze and you cannot help but reach out to it, capturing a strand between your fingers. The sun is setting behind her, casting a halo of light around her angelic form. It takes your breath away. Faith doesn't stop smiling and you smile with her. She is angelic and you feel lucky that you have her, your beacon of hope. The world seems brighter with her and don't like thinking about her time as Rachel, when she was a hair's breadth away from being lost forever.

You are eternally thankful that the Father saved her, for she in turn saved you. Before you can stop yourself, you say it again, tell her that you love her and she hugs you, her flowery scent washing over you.

"We'll be together forever.", she whispers and her arms hold you close, her tone suddenly quieter, a whisper and sounding more vulnerable than she usually does, "No matter what happens...we'll always stay together."

**Author's Note:**

> What Joseph says about his heart is a tweked version of the beginning of Song of Solomon 3:4


End file.
